1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robots and, particularly, to a touch sensitive robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch sensitivity of most touch sensitive robots are realized by pressure sensors. However, because of a great number of pressure sensors required to make the entire body touch sensitive, the cost is exorbitant.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a touch sensitive robot, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.